


Morning Coffee

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Coffee, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kunzite gets a taste of his own medicine, M/M, Teasing, Zoisite is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out jealousy goes both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanslice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nanslice).



Of course they were perfectly capable of making their own coffee, but every now and then it was nice to have it brought to them by servant monsters.

What was less nice was watching Zoisite make eyes at the servant who brought them that morning's coffee. Well, the monster had been the one to flirt but Zoisite had played along with it. And with eyelashes as long and pretty as Zoisite's, even play flirting could look genuine. It didn't help that this particular servant was somewhat attractive. For a monster, at least.

In that moment, Kunzite understood Zoisite's reaction to his comments on Rikokaider's human form.

"Should I bother to wait up for you tonight?" he asked, half-teasing and half-bitter. Zoisite took a long sip of his coffee before turning to look at him.

"What for, my dear?"

"You and your little boyfriend, of course." Kunzite sipped his own coffee, letting the slightly bitter flavor wash over his tongue. He was being unfair, he knew it, but, well, Zoisite was _his._

Zoisite always gushed about how lucky he was to be the one the Great King Kunzite chose for his lover, not quite realizing what a catch he himself was. He'd seen the way monsters and soldiers, male and female, looked at Zoisite; at one time he'd even overheard Nephrite of all people admitting he found Zoisite attractive despite being barely able to stand him. If anything, Kunzite considered himself the lucky one.

Zoisite, either completely oblivious or lapping this up like a cat with cream, smiled over the edge of his cup.

"You're _jealous._ " He chuckled, taking another sip and setting said cup down. "How adorable."

"What if I am?" Kunzite laid his own half-empty cup beside his lover's, trying to look hurt. He probably wasn't succeeding, though, he couldn't even manage a real pout the way Zoisite could, much less fake one. "You know I don't like it when you show affection to men other than me, Zoisite."

"Really, now." Kunzite fumed inwardly, the boy was enjoying this way too much. One arm wrapped firmly around the boy's waist, another cupping his cheek, drawing him close. The worst part was that this petulance was almost adorable. Then again, Zoisite could make a lot of things adorable.

"Do you doubt me, Zoisite? Tell me, what do you find attractive about a lowly servant monster?" he asked in the kind of low, pressing voice he knew Zoisite would find arousing. The hand on his waist slowly crept inward, resting on his thigh, and Zoisite's breath hitched.

"Ah..." His cheeks flushed. "Well, I...suppose his coloring was...well, you know green is one of my favorites!" Kunzite laughed softly, pressing a light kiss to the boy's lips.

"Anything else?" His fingers crawled teasingly towards Zoisite's groin, barely making contact with the hardness before pulling away. "Really, I'm curious." Zoisite barely suppressed a small whine, thrusting his hips forward, and Kunzite smirked. Deep down he knew Zoisite was only playing, but by now he was having too much fun teasing his lover and craving more of those lovely sounds.

"Ah, maybe...his eyes?" He was grasping at straws now. Kunzite let his fingers ghost against Zoisite's erection once more, pulling away before Zoisite had time to pin his hand down. "Aaah! Kunzite, you're so _cruel!_ "

"Cruel, me? Whatever do you mean, my love?" Kunzite kissed him again, a bit more lingering this time. "You're so lovely like this..."

"Nn...okay, okay! I didn't find him attractive, not in the least! I was just teasing him!" Zoisite groaned. "Kunzite, you _know_ I could never look at anyone but you that way...you're everything to me."

Kunzite smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear. But I think you still need a reminder of who you belong to..." He stripped Zoisite's jacket off, unbuckled his belt and slid his hand down the front of his slacks, pleased to notice that Zoisite had gone commando. It was an occasional preference of his, based entirely on mood, and Kunzite couldn't help but wonder if Zoisite had _wanted_ something to happen this morning. He squeezed, stroked and caressed his lover's hardness until Zoisite threw his head back and let out a high little cry, covering Kunzite's hand with his release.

"Mm..." Zoisite smiled, snuggling happily against him. "If that's my punishment for flirting with other men, I'll have to do it more often." Kunzite just smiled as he wiped his hand clean, helping Zoisite back into his jacket.

"Don't ever change."

Their coffee, meanwhile, had gone lukewarm and was bordering on cold by the time they remembered it. But, Kunzite thought as he sipped, it was worth it.


End file.
